


L&S

by Doloressson



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloressson/pseuds/Doloressson





	L&S

希尔顿酒店Kingsize床上。

两个赤裸交叠的男人。

原本为了增添情趣被洒了满床的花瓣被毫不在意地压在身下，还有很大一部分被扫到了床下。 

床单因为上面男人的剧烈运动乱七八糟皱在一起，形成无数条褶子。

男性荷尔蒙的气息混着酒店常用的昂贵香水萦绕在房间上空，久久盘旋。

"嗡...嗡..."

在上方的金发男人一手撩了一把因为汗水而杂乱贴在皮肤上，挡住一部分视线的前额刘海，另一手伸手去抓床头精致柜子上震动起来的手机。

下方的黑发男人伸手揽住上面男人的颈部猛地往下一压，在那人看清来电显示之前弯起右腿猛击他的大臂。

金发男人手臂一震，手机顺势滑回床头柜上。

他捞起身下男人不老实的右腿，强迫男人小腿精壮的肌肉贴在自己紧绷的大腿外侧，有点凶狠地往前不太均匀地连续前顶。

金发男人的头发的金色已经有些许的褪色，他背部健硕的肌肉上附着了一层薄薄的汗水。

黑发男人短促而有些压抑地试着收起泄露出来的一丝低喘。

他压着金发男人的头，自己也用颈部肌肉微微撑起头部，递上一个难舍难分的深吻。

"嗡嗡..."

手机又不识趣地震动了。

黑发男人松开压住金发男人脑后的手，垂在身体两侧，眼角眉梢含着笑意，揶揄一般地用手肘推了推金发男人的胸膛。

"接电话。"

金发男人停下来抽插的动作，咒骂了一句，再次去抓还在不懈震动的手机。

"Damn it."

他扫了一眼来电显示，接起来劈头盖脸就吼。

"你最好有事!"

电话那头沉默了几秒。

"段宜恩，你在哪。"

被称为段宜恩的金发男人冷笑一声，右手五指分开插进身下黑发男人被汗水微微浸湿的头发里，身下那人正盯着拉得严严实实的厚重窗帘看，段宜恩的指腹贴着他的头皮缓缓往下梳，不算温柔，却也挑不出毛病。

"朴珍荣，我以为我们说过了。"

电话那头的朴珍荣又是短暂的沉默。

他很清楚和段宜恩那些不成文的约定。

不过问对方的位置。

不干涉对方的决定。

甚至如果忽然消失，如果没有提前说好，连电话都不能打。

朴珍荣低叹一声。

和段宜恩的关系简直不像是表面上公布出去的那样——恋人。

他们根本就更像床伴。

而近期以来他们甚至连床都不上了。

仅限于同床共枕，前提是双方归宿。

 

"今天是聚餐日。"

他们一个月不得不有一次比较正式的聚餐，碍于段宜恩父亲的压迫和他们明面上关系的维持。

段宜恩声音稍微软化了一点，继续把玩着身下男人的头发丝。

"抱歉，我忘了。"

朴珍荣无奈地跟餐厅的服务员打了一个取消预约的手势，一手插兜走出餐厅大门。

"没事。"

然后朴珍荣在路边招手拦下刚好经过的的士，一边低头钻进车里一边轻佻地跟段宜恩说。

"帮我跟你床上的sweetheart say hi。"

段宜恩听着因为被朴珍荣随手挂断的通话发出的“嘟嘟”的忙音，随手丢回手机，盯着双手交叠放在脑后的这个"sweetheart"。

"Hey sweetheart."

身下的男人冲他翻了个白眼，然后龇牙瞪了他一眼。

"Come on boy，让你看看我是sweet还是hot。"

黑发男人拽着段宜恩的耳朵压低声音。

段宜恩扬起尾音哦了一声，两手扶住身下男人锻炼良好的腰，摸不到任何多余的赘肉，猛地加快抽插的速度，低喃了一声他的名字，再一次封住了他还泛着水光的嘴唇。

"嘉尔..."

被称作嘉尔的男人细长的眼睛透过水汽闪着微微的绿光，两条剑眉稍挤在一起，和上扬的眼角融合成一种极具英气的风情。他没怎么用力地抓着段宜恩的肩膀，身子随着段宜恩的动上下起伏，嘴角挂着一个狡黠的笑。

 

 

 

朴珍荣点开手机邮箱。

照片上的男人蓄着精神的短发，几缕发丝欲盖弥彰地遮住了饱满的额头，嘴角弯起一个勾人心魂的弧度，给镜头了一个微侧过去的半脸。

这个角度下他清瘦下巴的线条显得恰到好处，还有较一般亚洲人而言高挺的鼻梁在阴影下显得格外突出。

那双眼睛看着镜头，有几丝不易察觉的狠戾，更多的是带着寒冷的严肃，纯黑而挑不出一丝杂质的瞳色像一汪潭水，明明是不带感情的，却让人不由自主与柔情款款联系在一起。

这是一个标准的亚洲美男子。

有着出挑的外貌和堪比模特般精致的却多了几分野性的身材，根据另外一张模糊的举枪的全身照。

王嘉尔。

档案里这样写着。

FBI搜查官。

枪法极准，精通多种格斗术。

爱枪AWP（Arctic Warfare Police）。

朴珍荣犹豫了一下，看着照片里男人的眼睛在手机里存下了那一串号码。

他转过头，把头枕在车座微微凹下去的地方。

这座城市的街道流动着忙碌的车，其中有几个素质不高的车主开着自己车的大灯，恍了朴珍荣的眼。

 

 

段宜恩靠着床头，下身盖在被子里，有些心不在焉地编辑着信息。

王嘉尔也在同一床被子里，拿着烟的左手越过段宜恩伸到另一边床头柜上的烟灰缸的掸烟灰。

段宜恩略有不满地抬起眼来看他一下，戏谑地哼了一声，又低下头去继续编辑信息。

"又抽?"

"怎么?心疼你那几百一盒的烟了?"

王嘉尔表现出那种他一贯的毫不在意。

段宜恩正好编辑完信息，闻言放下手机，转过来尽量做出一副诚恳的样子。

"你抽烟的姿势好性感。"

王嘉尔听的头皮发麻，认识段宜恩之前他怎么都不会想到这样的话会从这个以冰山脸闻名的黑帮小头目口中说出，王嘉尔嫌弃地往边上挪了一点点。

"滚远点，老子腰疼。"

段宜恩呵了一声，在被子下故意狠掐了一把王嘉尔的腰，满意地听到他从叼着烟的嘴里发出一声模糊的"嗷"。

沉默了片刻。

王嘉尔不太在意地开口，不知道他是真的不在意还是装的。

"朴珍荣知道了?"

认识段宜恩的人没有不认识朴珍荣的。

段宜恩不屑地发出了一个模糊的鼻音，然后补了一句。

"他不知道是你。"

王嘉尔摇了摇头表示无所谓，缓缓吐出的烟雾袅袅上升。

"别人都说你们天造地设。"

"别人?"  
"你觉得我在乎别人说什么?"

段宜恩连着发了两个问句，仿佛听到了什么荒唐无边的事情。

王嘉尔用两只细长，带着薄茧的手指夹住叼着的烟，将左手肘搁在曲起的左膝上，蹩起眉头没接话。

段宜恩凑到他的颈处添了一句听似无奈的话。

"他要是有你一半能耐，我还会找你吗?"

然后怕王嘉尔不能体会其中双关的含义一样用嘴唇若有若无地蹭过他的锁骨。

"他的腰没你软。"

王嘉尔有点不耐烦地推了段宜恩一把。

"跟他说去。"

段宜恩露出一个讥笑，伸手去拾地上花瓣里团在一起的衣服。

他套上黑色长裤，起身把衣服也一件件穿好。

"走了。"

段宜恩披上黑色大衣，用右手把散乱的头发随手松松地拢了几下，把手机扔进大衣口袋里。

王嘉尔抓起身侧的烟盒冲段宜恩摆了摆。

"I will keep that."

然后斟酌了一下。

"谢谢。"

段宜恩此时已经系好了他那双靴子的鞋带，边开门边回头看了一眼把自己严严实实裹在被子里的王嘉尔。

王嘉尔盯着段宜恩与自己颜色相近的那双眼睛，似乎故意要踩对方的底线，不怕死地用捏细了的嗓音说了句"慢走不送"。

然后面无表情地咧开嘴。

"欢迎下次光临。"

 

 

 

 

清晨。

王嘉尔的手机用大得要命的音量把王嘉尔从睡梦里拖出来。

王嘉尔骂了几句不怎么好听的脏话，闭着眼睛在枕头下摸索了一会儿。

是公事专用的电话。

"FBI王嘉尔。"

王嘉尔尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么懒散。

电话那头一阵诡异的沉默。

王嘉尔有不好的预感，耐着性子又加了一句。

"请讲。"

那端终于说了话。

"王嘉尔。"

这不是王嘉尔熟悉的任何一个声音，王嘉尔警惕地从床下小抽屉里摸出了防身用的手枪。

"哪位。"

那边又是诡异的沉默，久到让王嘉尔以为对方已经不在电话边了。

"朴珍荣。"

王嘉尔冷笑了一下，把手枪放回原来的位置，倒回床上。

"虽然FBI最近跟你们关系不错，我不觉得他们会把我的号码泄露给你。"

"我让人查的。你的办公号码不难查。"

朴珍荣坦然。

"怎么?"

王嘉尔端起昨晚剩下已经变得冰凉的黑咖啡，喝了一小口，被不太好的口感刺激得蹩起眉头。

"我...找你有点事。"

朴珍荣的声音听起来犹豫不决，这让王嘉尔提起了兴趣。

"要当面谈?"

"嗯。"

朴珍荣表示肯定。

"你的地方我的地方?"

王嘉尔放下咖啡，从床上的烟盒里取出一根，拿起打火机，大拇指轻轻摩擦火机的滚轮，左眉微微抬起，点燃咬在嘴里的烟。

朴珍荣又沉默了一会。

王嘉尔想笑，又觉得不太礼貌，于是生生憋了回去。

"你的吧。"

"好。希尔顿1305，晚上..."

王嘉尔没犹豫地报了地名和房间号，抄起另一只手机确认行程表，接着报出时间。

"八点。"

朴珍荣那边似乎也在确认时间，但很快就表示没问题。

王嘉尔挂掉电话，闭起眼睛继续补眠。

 

 

 

夜色带着疲倦气息席卷而来。

朴珍荣看了一眼酒店走廊尽头略显奢华的闹钟，在华丽得有点浮夸的地毯上来回踱了两步，终于敲了1305的门。

门很快就开了。

之前在照片上见过的男人此时就站在朴珍荣面前，穿了一身跟照片上相差无几的衣服，没有做过多的修饰，黑色的短发略有些没精心打理过的凌乱。

王嘉尔似笑非笑地看着穿着长袖毛衫的朴珍荣，眯起那双比照片上更为深邃的眼睛，朴珍荣被那双眼睛里似曾相识的冷漠与不符合他年龄的苦涩镇住了一下。

"请进吧。"

王嘉尔招呼他在沙发的一边坐下，自己则打开酒柜。

"喝点什么?"

朴珍荣扫了一眼上下两层的酒柜。

"一杯Scotch，谢谢。"

王嘉尔先往事先准备好的加了冰的其中一只酒杯里倒了一杯Scotch，接着在另一杯里到了Bourbon。

他回到沙发，把自己和对方的酒分别摆在两个沙发中间的玻璃桌上。

朴珍荣端起酒杯，有些着急地喝了一口。

王嘉尔依稀记得劳伦斯布洛克的那本《酒店关门之后》中有这么一句话：苏格兰威士忌适合那些穿西装、打领带的家伙跟幼儿园的小朋友。

王嘉尔暗自打量了一下对面沙发上的人，对劳伦斯布洛克的见解表示赞同。

"我听人说，你的床上功夫不错。"

王嘉尔吓得差点把手上的杯子甩出去。

但是他作为一名训练有素的FBI，还是缓缓地放下了酒杯，然后用玩味而危险的眼神直视着不觉得自己的话有什么不妥的朴珍荣。

"你们确实没有明面上触犯法律，FBI也不会对你们怎么样。"

王嘉尔咬重了"明面上"这几个字。

"但是你不觉得跟一个探员一见面就说这种话，不是很得体?"

朴珍荣显然不在乎什么得体不得体，他完全没把王嘉尔的话放在心上。

"段宜恩出轨了。"

这个词让王嘉尔心情不好地皱了皱眉。

"能别用出轨这个词吗。我以为你们只是所谓协议恋爱。"

至少段宜恩是这么告诉他的，有几个没眼色的人也是这么传的。

朴珍荣很快地反驳。

"之前不是。"

然后又露出了一个近似与落寞的表情，只有一秒钟，却恰好清清楚楚落在了王嘉尔的眼里。

"哦?"

王嘉尔挑眉，等着他的下文。

"我需要一个比他的出轨对象更优秀的。"

朴珍荣说话的语气活像是在菜市场挑那些大减价产品的时候的内心独白。

"不是说不说那个词吗..."

王嘉尔敲了敲玻璃桌面，故意没把重点放在正确的位置。

朴珍荣也不恼，接着说了下去。

"据我所知，你的技术和能力无论从那方便都没得挑剔。"

王嘉尔做出了一个"饶了我吧"的姿势——半屈起双臂放在脑袋两侧。

这句话似乎还有点熟悉，如果没记错的话，段宜恩似乎前一天也说过类似的。

"是谁跟你说的?"

"档案上写的很清楚。"

朴珍荣顿了一下，掏出手机开始念那份档案上的内容。

"个人射击最好成绩..."

"得得得。"

王嘉尔打断他。

"档案上不会有我吻技好这种事。"

"随便找个人打听一下就能知道。"

朴珍荣微微一笑，故意用"随便"来刺激王嘉尔。

王嘉尔心中一声哀嚎，就差直接抱头痛哭了，他不知道原来自己在黑白两道的形象这么不好，甚至称得上是差劲。

"段宜恩知道了会打死我吧..."

王嘉尔放弃抵抗，陈述着最坏的结果。

"你的尸体会被扔到流浪狗之家那种"温情"的地方去，放心，我会给你烧钱的。"

朴珍荣愉悦地笑，站起身来跨过中间的玻璃桌，手指勾着王嘉尔的衣领，没什么起伏地在与王嘉尔相隔一指距离的地方如是说。

"试试吗。"

再明显不过的邀请。

王嘉尔不动声色地往后退了一小步，然后严肃地盯着朴珍荣那个看不出激情和放纵意味的笑，那人的表情几乎无懈可击，最适合这样的交易。

"你为什么觉得我会答应。"

朴珍荣继续贴近，三两下脱掉了外面那件毛衣丢在一边，一边伸手去用指尖去点王嘉尔的衬衫扣子。

"你会吗?"

Fuck.

两个人滚到床上前，王嘉尔的最后一个念头是：操，老子的腰怎么就这么软?

 

 

 

朴珍荣极其主动，也温柔得过分，如果忽略他是要进行报复的这种行为目的。

王嘉尔也不怎么忸怩作态，这给两个人都省去了绝大多数麻烦。

王嘉尔最后把朴珍荣推开，躺平在床上的时候，缓缓睁开了刚刚被汗水迷得有些酸涩的眼睛。

眼睛里或许有生理泪水，或许全是汗水，他说不清楚，也不想说清楚。

他在想，作为一个被上级器重，被后辈尊重，被黑道敬畏的FBI。

他是不是做的有些过分了。

即便王嘉尔的字典里不存在后悔这个词，他依然偏过头，轻轻抚了一下朴珍荣微微颤动的眼皮，把对方的刘海拨到了耳后。

朴珍荣沉默了一会儿，调整好呼吸翻身做起来去拿裤子口袋里的手机。

王嘉尔没盯着看手机屏幕，他点上一根烟，猜应该是一条信息或者一个电话也没有，他从朴珍荣的表情里看到的是这样的结果。

朴珍荣有些懊恼，更多的应该是失望。

这是王嘉尔在FBI初期的选拔训练中学到的，他能透过任何一个细微的表情窥视对方的内心，即使这样的表情鲜少出现在对自己有着极强控制力的朴珍荣身上，即使王嘉尔并不知道这究竟是好事还是坏事。

王嘉尔叼起烟，也去翻自己的手机。

抽烟已经不知不觉成为了王嘉尔放松自己神经的一种方式，借尼古丁带来了短暂快感麻痹自己，已经成了他必不可少的习惯之一。

一个未接电话。

一条短信。

"今晚什么时候有空"

三十分钟之前，没有标点符号，都是段宜恩的号码。

王嘉尔讽刺地笑了一声。

朴珍荣向他投来有些疑惑的目光。

"没事。一个蠢货罢了。"

王嘉尔迅速地在回复框里打下两个字，也懒得加标点，传了回去。

"没空"

 

 

 

 

朴珍荣把手机往铺着地毯的地上一丢，躺回床上闭上眼。

"王嘉尔。"

"在。"

王嘉尔把手机收好，简短地答了一句。

"我觉得段宜恩是真心喜欢那个人。"

朴珍荣表情平静得像在说梦话。

说出来的话也确实像梦话。

"你觉得段宜恩会有真心喜欢的人?"

王嘉尔用了那种"别太在意"的安慰语气。

黑暗中朴珍荣的眼睛猛地张开，闪着有些渗人的寒光。

"你跟他很熟?"

"你们道上不都这么说吗。"

王嘉尔随手扯了一个谎，丝毫没有撒谎者该表现出来的任何不对劲。

"我觉得他是真的。"

朴珍荣又闭上眼睛，固执地绕回最开始的问题。

这回王嘉尔没搭话。

朴珍荣再次在黑暗里睁开眼睛，这回盯着王嘉尔那根燃到尾部的烟。

"呵，你们连烟都抽一样的。"

"谁不喜欢treasurer?"

王嘉尔拿烟的姿势都没变一下，随口就接了一句。

"你想听我跟段宜恩的故事吗。"

朴珍荣突然放软了语气。

"不想。"

王嘉尔回答得斩钉截铁。

虽然王嘉尔接近这两个人不全是是为了任务，自然也有本能的驱使，但他还不至于那么无聊到上完床听别人的八卦。

而朴珍荣似乎根本就毫不在意他的回答。

"我第一次见段宜恩是在一个组织干部的葬礼。"

王嘉尔见抗议无效，就盘起双腿坐起来，补上一句——他永远知道怎么让别人最不痛快。

"肯定是被我们干掉的。"

朴珍荣恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，继续讲。

"段宜恩在葬礼上抽烟——他竟然在葬礼上抽烟。抽得很自然，好像抽烟的种种小动作都是为他而设计，还带有那么点优雅。"

朴珍荣看了一眼王嘉尔不屑的表情。

"真的，你要是见到他抽烟就知道了，那是我第一次觉得抽烟这个词可以和优雅联系上——他是那种你看到他抽烟也不会觉得厌恶，反而希望他多抽几根。"

王嘉尔就当听个脑子进水的文艺男讲个bedtime story。

"他父亲叫他放尊重点，然后他确实放尊重了——他直接从好几百人的礼堂出去抽烟了。"

王嘉尔从朴珍荣的语气中听到了还依稀留在朴珍荣记忆里的惊讶。

段宜恩确实是这种人，王嘉尔倒不太惊讶。

"后来就是他父亲安排我们去端掉Arian的老巢..."

王嘉尔又不合时宜地打断了朴珍荣。

"那把做的很烂。"  
"是我们FBI新学员的反面教材。"

朴珍荣连瞪都懒得瞪王嘉尔，没跟他计较。

"那是我们第一次发生关系。"

嘿，读书人的形容方式就是不一样。

“他身材很好…”

"你确定要跟一个刚刚跟你上完床的男人描述你的另一个男人有多雄伟?"

王嘉尔表示真的他一点兴趣也没有，而且还是在他已经知道的前提下。

朴珍荣在黑暗里比了一个像是抱歉的手势，王嘉尔没太仔细去看。

"你也不赖，但是你知道，上下问题..."

"跳过这段。"

王嘉尔再一次表现出自己的兴趣全无，暗地里有些咬牙切齿，老子一个零号，被你说得跟基因上有缺陷一样…

"我们但凡有空就做，段宜恩很少拒绝。"  
"那时候段宜恩也有别的女人。"  
"但是他明显对她们没什么意思，逢场作戏罢了。"

王嘉尔本来不想说什么，但是瞧着朴珍荣的表情，觉得这人荒唐得紧，忍不住又打断他。

"可能…你只是一场比较长的重头戏?"

朴珍荣这回停了好一会儿，王嘉尔本来觉得朴珍荣应该瞧得透彻，被冗长的沉默弄得开始觉得该因为说出那句话而后悔的时候，朴珍荣才又开口。

"现在证明你是对的。"

还配上了一个在夜里显得有点阴森的笑。

王嘉尔差点吓得一哆嗦，放弃了安慰他的念头。

"他父亲看好我，让我跟他在一起，他父亲那时候还不知道。"

"段宜恩就开始烦，但还是答应了。"

"毕竟是命令，怎么拒绝?"

"然后我们就成了所谓黑道模范情人，什么那个协议情人。"

王嘉尔耸了耸肩，把烟摁灭在镶了一圈金烟灰缸里。

"跟我有什么关系?"

朴珍荣闭着眼睛伸手在床头那块摸索了一下，有点烦闷地打开灯。

"跟你没关系。"

没关系你说个屁啊老子看起来像是那种闲到有空听你们情史的人吗，王嘉尔腹诽。

啪的一声整个房间都亮了，光线来自于天花板正中间的吊灯。

王嘉尔眯了一下眼睛，没有受到太多的影响。

"几点了?"

朴珍荣问。

"你没手吗?"

王嘉尔一边去拿手机一边不怎么客气地损了一把朴珍荣。  
"这么懒，怪不得你们要完蛋。"

朴珍荣对此毫无反应。

王嘉尔看了一眼屏幕上的短信提示，点开的同时向朴珍荣报出时间。

"十一点四十七。"

短信还是段宜恩的。

"朴珍荣不在"

妈的，王嘉尔发狠地打字然后发送。

"关我屁事"

为什么段宜恩就不能提供点有价值的信息。

不愧是帮里的老大，这么长时间，任何有点价值的东西都没有透露。

朴珍荣也是个矫情的失恋男人，什么有用的都套不出。

段宜恩和朴珍荣的破事谁要管啊，老子要是因为你们的破事失业了跟谁说去啊。

王嘉尔有些绝望的想起了上级给他下的最后通牒，和毫不留情拍在他门面上的几叠资料。

"要是再挖不出什么有价值的信息。"

上级眼中有阴冷的笑意。

"就滚蛋吧。"

王嘉尔实在地打了个寒颤。


End file.
